


A Tale as Old As Time

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Dragon AU, M/M, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Trapped for years in a tower Ishimaru finds love in the one place he never expected to.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Tale as Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> The third of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It felt like ages had passed since he’d first been placed into the tower. Naturally he’d tried to escape several times since then but that horrible monster always seem to be able to find him and toss him back inside no matter how far he went. Not only that all his previous routes became blocked off or destroyed the following morning so he was quickly running out of ways to escape.

Not that it mattered anymore. By now his family should have sent someone to save him and it was clear that they hadn’t even attempted to. He could see the entryway from the window and not one person had ever come through it or even appeared on the horizon. The only thing he’d seen down there was the dragon roaming about or sleeping.

It was utterly hopeless. The only thing that was going to happen is that he was likely going to spend the rest of his life there or the dragon would grow bored of him and finish him off. There was nothing he could do about it. Which is why lately he’d been spending all his time gazing out the window and sobbing along with refusing whatever the creature put into his room for him to eat. What point was there when he was going to perish anyway?

Then one day there was a knock on the door.

The sound instantly made him tense and scramble to his feet, pure hope and desperation in his eyes as he rushed over to the door. Before he could even touch it it flew open however and utter fear and dread instantly snuffed out any relief he’d had. The dragon had come to check on him and seemed to have more food with him as well along with… were those… flowers?

“I uh… I’m sorry for how I’ve been treatin’ ya… I never meant to make ya miserable… I jus’… I was expectin’ someone to come get ya by now and uh…”

What…? He’d never seen the dragon acting like that before let alone speak so all he could do was gaze at it in confusion until the other suddenly thrust the flowers towards him and took off down the hall. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what had suddenly caused it to want to apologize to him and the fact that it seemed so different than he had assumed made him question why it had even brought him there in the first place.

Which was why he slowly began following the creature down the hallway, gazing around him nervously as he went towards the sound of its voice in the distance. As tall as the tower was the halls were surprisingly short and it wasn’t long before he reached what seemed to be some sort of kitchen where, to his complete shock, the dragon was cooking something over a fire and muttering to itself in what seemed to be… embarrassment?

Though as he stepped inside it stopped and turned towards him in bewilderment before sighing and returning to what it was doing, the strangeness of the situation only growing. It was the first time it hadn’t immediately forced him back into his room and as he watched it cooking he only had more and more questions. Why was it suddenly acting so different? Why was it even bothering to keep caring for him at all? What on earth was happening?

The silence between them soon grew so strong that the dragon eventually stopped what it was doing and glanced over at him with a raised scaly eyebrow, taking a step towards him only to stop as he flinched back. Whatever it was planning he wasn’t going to let it work and he moved to run only to trip over his own feet. What happened next was so fast he hardly had time to process it and he could only gaze up at the dragon in a daze as it held him close to its chest, its tail wrapped around his back from where it had pulled him close.

“Are ya alright? That was a hell of a fall… Maybe I should get ya somethin’ else to wear so ya don’t trip again…”

His only response was a nod as he was caught up in how strangely attractive the creature’s eyes were and he flushed as the creature chuckled and ruffled his hair with a scaly hand. This dragon… Maybe… Maybe it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it was… It certainly seemed to want to care for him with how it was acting and he could only wonder more about it as it helped him over to a chair and checked him over.

Perhaps there was some hope after all. 


End file.
